


COPYCAT

by piratewreck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancer, M/M, confidentshay, flirtykeith, keithdancer, lancebirthday, lolgay, onlymatureforsomegrinding, pidgexhappiness, proudshiro, read this lol, shyhunk, smirkylance, smugpidge, stripperkindof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratewreck/pseuds/piratewreck
Summary: When Lance isn't feeling too well on his birthday, his friends take him to the hottest club in town- where a hot stranger is performing a special dance.[RATED M FOR GRINDING AND POLE DANCING][MY FIRST M FIC LOL GO EASY]





	COPYCAT

'you're lucky to have these curves, ah yeah yeah yeah

stop getting on my nerves'

Lance didn't want to be here. Well, at least that's what he told Pidge and Hunk. Deep down he didn't really mind being at the hottest strip club in town on his birthday, but today was not the day for this. Today, Lance's parents found out he didn't own a ruler, or possess the ability to pass the ball.

Basically, they found a picture proving Lance wasn't straight. He hadn't seen them since they found out, (which was only after he left this morning thank God), but all they had sent him was a text.

'We need to talk.'

His older sister filled him in on why, and let's just say neither one was too pleased. Alexa, his eldest sister, had already known about the complication, because Lance could not hide a single thing from her. She knew almost everything about him, from crushes to sneaking out to the arcade every weekend to play LASERTAG. When Alexa found out, she took it pretty well. Actually, she kind of called Lance out on it at first when Lance would not stop ogling this guy at the movies.

'Come on, Lance!'

Lance turned to look at Hunk, who was pushing to the front of the line. The music blaring from the inside had changed to a song he didn't recognise, but he could still hear it. The bouncer checked her list and let Lance, Pidge, and Hunk into the club. It wasn't technically a strip club, but today the club, which sometimes features dancers, is sponsoring a campaign about supporting sex workers. The dancers inside are a mix of actual strippers and the regular dancers that work there. Lance had been there a couple of times, and knew most of them by name. He didn't know any strippers but he was about to make some new friends. He had a thing about meeting and talking to people, he believed it would make him wiser and more accustomed to different types of people in the world.

He wasn't exactly wrong, Lance was definitely an extrovert. Proud to say that he rarely judged people, which took a lot of chiding and scolding himself to get used to.

Lance wanted to forget the impending doom about to swarm down on him. So when he walked into the club and laid eyes on a dancer he'd never seen before, he was hooked. This guys body rocked back and forth, before finally grasping the pole and lifting himself onto it, balancing his own weight and dancing around it.

Pidge split off from him and Hunk to who knows where, and disappeared in the crowd. The lights were a mix of a red and blue hue, but Lance's eyes never left the dancer on stage. He seemed to be solo at the time, seeing as he was the only one on the stage, dressed in a tight turtleneck crop top with no sleeves, and black leggings. The crop top ended just above where his rib cage ends, showing off his toned stomach really well.

'That's The Red Paladin. He's one of the longest dancers here.' Shiro, one of the workers (non dancers) here, must have noticed him staring.

'But I've never seen him before. Trust me, I'd know if i did.' The way Lance was speaking was more full of awe than breathless, but he really wasn't subtle.

Shiro laughed and put a hand on Lance's shoulder, 'He used to work here two years back, but only as a street dancer like the rest, now that he's nineteen, done with highschool and done with his secret project, he asked to come back. He used to be pretty big here.'

He was nineteen? That was only a year older than Lance!

'Cool...' Lance finally teared his eyes away from the stage and directed his stare at Shiro,

'What's his real name? No way he was called The Red Paladin at the moment of his birth.'

Lance really did not care about making his interest discreet to Shiro, maybe with Hunk- who was still beside him but instead engaged in a conversation with a girl- and Pidge who was still nowhere to be seen, but Lance had known Shiro for a while, not as long as the othet two, but they were close enough (and also not close enough) for him to make fun of Lance.

'That's for me to know, and you to find out.' Shiro grinned and left Lance just standing there. How the quiznack was he supposed to find out this guys name if Shiro wouldn't tell him?

'I'm baaack! Let's go sit down, Hunk you can bring your girlfriend.'

Pidge grabbed Lance and Hunk, with a red Hunk stammering something about her not being his girlfriend but still holding her hand and bringing her with them, and led them towards a booth close to the stage.

'Where did you go and why are we sitting here?' Lance said and Pidge ushered him to sit on the edge with her, Hunk, and the girl after him.

'I went backstage to ask something private don't worry, and we're sitting here because it's nice and empty.'

'It says reserved.' Lance deadpanned and stared at Pidge,

'Yah, reserved for us. I called in earlier.'

'Oh right cool.' The two sat there for a minute before looking towards Hunk,

'Gonna introduce us?' Pidge never was subtle.

'ah- oh aha this is Shay, uh she's... -'

'I'm Shay, Hunk and I have met a few times before this, we're friends.' Cue Hunk blushing.

'Friends my ass. You guys are friends just as much as Lance doesn't have a crush on the guy dancing on stage.'

Lance stammered, 'I- I do not have a crush on the guy on stage! Pidge! We're meant to stick up against him!'

She laughed and pointed a finger at him, 'Every man for himself.'

The music finished and The Red Paladin stopped dancing. Pidge hushed everyone around her up and insisted they pay attention. Lance had no trouble with that. The lighting changed from the red and blue hue to a hot pink hue. The Red Paladin strut back on stage, with a single pole in the middle, wearing a shorter, loose, red, off one shoulder crop and high waist black shorts with three buttons. He wore a red bow around his mid-riff and smirked at the audience. His messy man bun left out his mullet, which sat on it's own, and flicked when his body turned to face the right side of the stage.

At Lance.

Holy shit. Holy shit.

'I hear it's someones birthday?' His voice was smooth enough to make Lance swoon on the spot, but he managed to nod and stare wide open.

The Red Paladin chuckled and sauntered over to the right side of the stage, he bent down to be face level with Lance and put a finger under his chin. His eyes, as hickory as the earth soil; stained with the colour of hot chocolate on a cold, winter night that wraps around you like a blanket; engulfs you in its warmth and makes you feel at home. His pools of dark-cinnamon swirls seized the depth and heaviness of one thousand untold stories, which imprisoned the sweetness of saccharine chocolate and the bitterness of strong coffee. They consisted of raw emotion and that was enough to entrance Lance.

On the other side of all that... His brown-mahogany orbs scintillated with a mischievous glint that could be noticed next to the umber that rimmed his iris. They glow with humour and a playfulness that never seemed to escape his eyes. The Red Paladin lowered himself on the stage, somehow smoothly, placed his hands on Lance's shoulders, and began his magic.

Lance stopped breathing the moment he began to softly sing happy birthday, still heard loudly thanks to the mic attached to him. The Red Paladin began straddling Lance (now it makes sense why Pidge made him sit on the edge) and dancing on top of him. His eyes would travel down Lance's body to check how well he was working, or stare fixated on Lance's orbs. Lance was speechless,

Was he really getting a lap dance by a hot dancer?

The Red Paladin leaned forward, and whispered into Lance's ear:

'Rules are pretty straightforward, you can touch anywhere apart from below the buttons on my shorts and above where they end. No getting weird, participate if you want, and have fun.'

He leaned back and flipped himself around, now almost sat above Lance but instead lowered enough to grind on him.

It was almost like a switch flipped inside him, and Lance remembered he's not a love struck fool (sometimes). He leaned forward to laugh into The Red Paladin's ear and lightly placed his hands onto his exposed mid-riff.

'Can I unwrap you?'

The Red Paladin laughed a genuine and loud laugh and gasped a 'yes'.

Lance wrapped his arms around the man dancing on him and began to tug against the ends of the bow, until The Red Paladin grabbed his hands and said, 'no, wait.'

He then proceeded to lift himself off of Lance, holding his hand, and brough Lance up with him. He grinned at Lance the entire time and lifted them both onto the stage.

'I'll start slow.'

He grabbed on to the pole, let go of Lances hand and swung around it. Lance grinned, and repeated exactly that after The Red Paladin let go. This went on for a while, with them both performing tricks and balancing themselves around the pole. Lance could not take his eyes off the way his hips moved, and maybe that was his secret to how well he copied him. Maybe not.

The Red Paladin grabbed Lance by the hand and informed him to follow him to the top of the pole. He then reached the top, grabbed Lance's hand, and balanced him on top of him. This leaves The Red Paladin laying horizontally with only his legs holding onto the pole. Lance, sat above him, wondered how strong his calves were, and if he could show Lance their limit. Lance tugged on the bow wrapped around his body in front of him, letting the ribbon fall to the floor.

They stayed there for a minute or so, leaving the crowd cheering with the occasional Pidge whooping, until Keith lifted himself up and the two sat within close proximity.

'I'm Lance,' he breathed out, 'and you?' It was clear by this point that The Red Paladin was also having fun, not just thinking of this as a job.

'Keith. Say Lance, I get off at 10, wanna meet me outside the fire exit? Ask around if you don't know where it is.'

Keith grinned at Lance, and Lance held onto Keith's hips.

'I'm down.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'You sure you want us to leave you here?' Pidge pushed back her glasses as Hunk said goodbye to Shay.

'Yeah, we're taking the car so?' Hunk turned around and arched an eyebrow at Lance.

'Guys it's chill. Don't worry.'

'Cool, kay bye Lance!' Pidge ushered and jumped into the passenger seat,

'Bye, Lance. Protection is important.' Hunk laughed and ignited the engine. The two drove off back to Hunk's place, where they planned to have a sleepover.

9:59pm.

He was close. Lance could remember the way he felt when Keith said his name. He could remember the way the two were very close, and could remember feeling his bre-

The door opened, and Keith stepped out into the humid air with Lance. Now he was wearing loose red joggers, a cropped black top, and black unzipped hoodie.

'Hey, man.'

Casual? Okay, Lance could do casual.

'Hey.' Keith indicated to the left with his head smiling and began walking in that direction. His stride was perfect in every way, in Lance's eyes at least. Lance skipped to catch up and then began walking smoothly.

'Where we headed?' Lance couldn't help but ask, looking over at Keith quizzically. Keith replied with a hearty laugh,

'Diner down the street, you been?'

'Maybe once, I live the town over.'

'Not too far, you'll love it.'

The two entered the diner covered in a purple (red or blue maybe?) light with neon signs everywhere.

'Little is where it's at!'

'Welcome to Little, I come here all the time.'

The place was practically empty, but Keith sat them on a table himself. Lance guessed he knew the staff well enough to do that without seeming out of place. One of the doors behind the counter opened and a petite girl came out from behind it with two menus in hand.

'Keith! You're here, and with a boy!' The girl had pastel pink hair and brown eyes. She appeared to be of south Asian descent, and was 15 at most.

'Arya, hey. What's going on?' Lance couldn't help but notice the way Keith spoke so freely with people. And so freely with him.

'Not much,' she giggled, 'have some menus like you don't already know everything we have to offer.'

'Thank you, how come your shift is so late today?' Keith leaned forward and took the two menus from her hands,

'Eh, I figured if I work late my mom will let me be off school tomorrow, we have a test and I'm not really prepared for it.'

Arya laughed and adjusted her apron,  
'Well I'm be round the the back, shout if you need me.'  
She turned around and left Keith and Lance on their own.

'I always have the bubblegum ice cream and waffles when I come here, you know.' Keith awkwardly laughed,  
'What about the nachos tho?' Lance smirked, kind of like a cat, enjoying the way Keith's demeanour changed from confident to shy.  
'That's nacho business!'  
wow. Puns. Was Keith really being that low?

'Really? You're making puns now?'

'Well what else do you do when you're on a date with a guy you just gave a lap dance and you only know their name?' Is what Keith wanted to say, instead he just grinned and shrugged  
'Maybe.'

The two stayed silent for a while, minus the part where they each ordered a milkshake and a burger, until finally Lance said,  
'Let's play a game!'

Keith jumped from the sudden noise, before blushing bright red.  
'Uh- yeah!'

If the situation wasn't so awkward, Lance would have laughed.  
Okay maybe he did inside and let out a snort but whatever.  
'21 Questions?' Lance had heard enough to know that 21 questions would definitely break the ice.  
'Me first'

Keith sat for a moment with his hand on his chin before speaking up, Lance couldn't help but admire the fact that he's basically on a date with a really cute dancer. Because he was cute, even while thinking Lance did not stop staring at him an the way his hair had been flicked to the side. There was a lot of it.  
Lance imagined what it would be like tugging on-  
No. You just met him, Lance.  
Finally, Keith spoke up:  
'What's your full name?' (1)  
Lance laughed,  
'That's your question? Lance McClain.'  
Keith made a face between a smirk and a grin, before saying 'cute' really quietly. If Lance wasn't blushing before, he was now.  
'What's your full name then?' (2)  
'You can't just copy me, Lance!'  
'Yes I can, it's my question.'  
Keith let out a breath of air,  
'Fine. Keith Kogane.'  
Lance just laughed and mimicked 'cute'.

'How big's your family?' (3)  
'Oh it's massive, Keith. Seriously there's so many people. I'm the youngest out of my first cousins though.'  
Keith laughed at the way Lance spoke quickly, before replying with  
'Bet you get spoiled.'

'Not true! But I wouldn't mind if you spoiled me.' Lance was not actually trying to seem provocative, but he couldn't help what slips out. The opportunity was right there!  
Keith coughed and turned a subtle red,  
'Right well-'

Just then Arya decided to return with two half pounder cheeseburgers, one Oreo milkshake, and one bubblegum milkshake.  
'Here you go boys, have fun.' They both said their thanks to Arya before she disappeared behind the staff doors.

'My turn!' Lance was trying as well as he could to pretend he did not just say what he did. And Keith seemed to be having trouble doing the same.  
'Shoot.' He said, still a cute red.  
'How big is your family?' (4) Lance gave Keith a cheeky grin, knowing exactly what he was doing. Keith knew too, and only smiled.  
'Just me and my brother, Shiro.'  
'Takashi Shirogane??'  
'Yeeees? You know him?'  
'Yeah! I see that guy all the time. Ohhh that was why he was being so proud of you. That makes sense.'  
Keith wasn't really sure what Lance was talking about, but he was okay with that.

~~~~~

The two took a bite out of their burgers, when suddenly the lights dimmed down and a song began to play.  
'Wha-'  
'Arya!'

Toxic by Britney started playing, and Lance burst out in laughter. Was this Arya's attempt to 'set a mood'? Keith seemed less angry when he saw Lance didn't mind too much, and said

'You're dangerous, I'm loving it.' mouthing along to the lyrics.

'Okay that was cheesy, Keith!' Instead Keith just leaned forward, ignoring Lance's plea, and continued to mouth the words. Once he got to the second chorus he stood up, bringing Lance's hand with him, and trailed the two out of the diner (having already payed).

Lance and Keith walked through the night, despite their gained knowledge of each other after finishing and exceeding 21 questions, the two walked in silence. 

~~

The door closed behind them and not even a breath could pass before Keith had Lance up against the wall, the two clashing together like they would have no time left in the world. The previous tension between the two completely evaporated, and they allowed themselves to relax. They slowly made their way through Keith's apartment, and forced their way into his bedroom.

Lance's hands trailed over Keith's body, finally resting in his hair; playing with it. Keith smiles slightly from the affection while the two joined together. Lance pulled back panting, 

'wait.' He pulled his shirt over his head, assisting Keith do the same. Keith played a random playlist, probably billie eilish, and threw his phone onto a beanbag off the side of the room. The two stood there shirtless for a moment, grinning at each other. Then Lance pounced on Keith throwing him onto Keith's king size bed. Keith shook off his joggers, Lance doing the same, and connected their mouths once more. They fought for dominance consistently and constantly, until Lance had had enough and sat on top on Keith just like a few hours prior. The two now only in their underwear, Lance began to move his hips to 'my boy' bringing a few grunts out of Keith. He laughed slightly, and grasped Lance by the waist, helping him. Lance was teasing him though, and every time Keith held him, he would stop moving earning a pout from Keith. 

The two weren't particularly interested in fluff and dates right now, they could do that tomorrow or the day after. Lance continued to grind on top of Keith, until the sound of a key in a lock could be heard, and Shiro himself walked into the apartment and into the bedroom in search of his brother ready to tell him all about the guy asking about him earlier that day with a gleam in his eyes.

FIN.


End file.
